


And Then Came You

by toewsandconfused



Series: Catie!Verse [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toewsandconfused/pseuds/toewsandconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt at lj comm hockeyanonmeme: Giroux/Briere M!Preg. Claude gets pregnant with a little girl, and is scared of telling Danny since he already has 3 boys and once made a flippant comment about he could never do the baby thing again, but when Danny finds out, he is thrilled and Claude has their daughter who gets spoiled so badly by her Daddies and big brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Came You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm typically pretty anti-mpreg, but this prompt was too adorable to pass up.

He should have noticed in the waiting room, he should have realized where he was. But they had ushered him in so quickly, past all the people in the waiting room and back to an exam room. He had been in for a pre-season physical, he opted to go a little early, he was having problems shedding the weight he had put on that summer and wanted some tips on getting in shape. Danny teased him that he was getting older, that he couldn't eat the way he used to. The boys all thought it was hilarious, Claude developing a little bulge were his flat abs used to be. He could take the ribbings from his family, but not the guys on the team, not the fans. He counted on the trainers to help him out, but after getting his blood work back they'd sent him to a specialist. So many thoughts were flying through his head; something was definitely wrong, he just hoped whatever it was could be dealt with before the season started. Claude sat on the exam room table, palms sweating inside the Flyers hoodie he was wearing. All is clothes were ill fitting, stretching across his small belly, sweat pants in lieu of jeans which weren't fitting well either. He didn't really think he'd let himself go so completely, but his clothes didn't lie.

The doctor came in with an easy smile, extending his hand which Claude shook in a daze, he braced himself for the news, he just hoped it wasn't cancer. "Well Mr. Giroux, the test came back positive." Claude couldn't understand why the other man was smiling, his expression was warm but Claude's entire body felt cold.

"Positive?" he asked quietly, "Is it cancer?" He figured he could fight anything, he was a hockey player. But he knew the odds weren't good when facing something like that.

"Cancer?" the confusion evident on the doctor's face, "Mr. Giroux, you're at an Ob-Gyn. We drew your blood for a pregnancy test." The doctor could see the disbelief in his eyes, the doubt, "Mr. Giroux, you're pregnant."

He was certain he was going to pass out, right there on the table, there was no way he could be pregnant. He was a hockey player, the only men turning up pregnant were _feminine_ , they were flamboyant and soft and everything he wasn't. "No. Run the test again. It's wrong. It has to be." he couldn't be one of _those_ men, what would the league say? What would the fans say? What would **Danny** say?

The doctor motioned for him to lay back, "Maybe it's better if he just take a look. Usually we have a tech do the ultrasounds but you're situation is... delicate and I figure the less strangers you have to see, the better."

Claude lay back, letting the doctor push his sweatshirt up, is pants resting just above his groin, he knew he should be helping, at the very least he shouldn't expect the doctor to push his pants down, but he was too stunned to move. He didn't hear the doctor turning on the machine, didn't hear the warning that the gel would be cold, he just hissed when it was applied to the swell of his belly. Oh, his belly. It made so much more sense now, the roundness, the firmness, it didn't feel like extra weight put on by too many sundaes with the boys. The stomach flu that seemed to hit only him and only in the mornings, that made more sense as well. The doctor hummed softly as he moved the wand around Claude's stomach, "There's your baby." warmth in each word, "Bigger than I thought too, you're further along than I would have expected. This means you were probably still playing in your first trimester. You're lucky you didn't miscarry."

Lucky? Claude wondered how he could use such a word, he was anything but lucky. "Does that mean," he cleared his throat, hating himself for the words he was about to say, "Does that mean it's too late to get rid of it?"

The doctor frowned, the wand stilling against Claude's stomach, "I'm afraid it is. It looks like you're probably five months along. Actually," the doctor paused and looked up at Claude, "the baby is in a good position, if you want to know the gender."

Knowing the gender would make it real, real in a way that morning sickness and an expanding waistline hadn't. But he had to know, the baby was growing inside of him and he had to know. He just nodded his head and the doctor gave him an encouraging look, "It's a little girl."

Claude didn't realize he was crying until he felt the tears sliding down his cheek.

Danny had made it very clear that he hadn't wanted anymore children, and even if he had... What did they know about little girls? They were two hockey players raising three boys. They'd scar her for life. Their poor daughter. Daughter. The word alone broke his heart. He and Danny had made a little girl, she was tiny but the ultrasound photo had showed her to be perfect. She was perfect and _theirs_ , she was growing inside of Claude and Danny... he wasn't going to want her. He drove in circles for hours, the thought hurt worse and worse as he imagined Danny's reaction. Would he kick Claude out? Would he be raising this baby on his own? Maybe Danny would want them to put her up for adoption. He wasn't sure if he could do it now that he had seen her.

He rubbed soothing circles on his belly, he imagined what it would feel like when she began kicking in earnest. He had turned his phone off when he left the doctor's office, he had no idea how many times Danny had called, he wondered if the boys had called, he hated to make them worry. He wondered how they'd take the news, a little sister. Would they welcome her? Or would she be an outsider, a product of their father and another man.

Finally he couldn't avoid going home any longer, he shoved the ultrasound picture in the pocket of his hoodie and made his way in the house. "Claude's home!" he heard Cam yell out as he toed off his shoes, Danny wasn't too far behind him, red apron tied around his waist, nervous but trying to hide it for the boys.

"Claude," he said softly, eyeing him up and down, "We expected you back hours ago. Everything okay?" His voice was strained and he hated making Danny worry, he immediately felt like shit for turning his phone off.

Smiling weakly he held up his phone, "Went late with the docs and my phone died." He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Danny's lips, "I'm going to go plug it in." He added as an afterthought, "Whatever you're cooking smells good."

Danny laughed, "Mac and Cheese and hot dogs. Dinner of champions."

He hurried back to their room, shoving the ultrasound photo into his dresser drawer before powering his phone on and plugging it into the charger. Seven missed calls, he didn't have to check to know they all came from Danny.

On his way back to the kitchen he looked in on the boys, all chirping each other as they played NHL 11, he smiled warmly and wondered if he had always been so fond of them, or if that was a side effect of the pregnancy. The thought of telling Danny was almost enough to have him throwing up again, he didn't want to risk everything they had, but they had been careless. He had been careless, and now they were having a child.

He hadn't heard Danny coming up behind him, absorbed in watching the boys interact with each other, so when arms wrapped around his body he jumped at the touch. He didn’t want Danny’s hands over his belly, afraid that after three pregnancies with his wife he’d just _know_. “Claude, talk to me.” Danny plead softly, trying not to call attention to their conversation with the boys so close, “What happened today?”

Claude reached for Danny’s hands, pushing them both away from his body as he turned to face the older man, “We’ll talk later. After the boys go down.” He leaned in to kiss Danny, careful not to let his stomach brush against Danny’s. He kissed Danny passionately; afraid it might be the last time he was allowed to. He still didn’t know how he was going to break the news to the other man but he figured he’d cross that bridge when he came to it. He was more worried about where he’d go if Danny kicked him out.

Danny’s hand carded through his messy ginger hair, voice so low he was almost purring, “You’re scaring me. What did the doctor say?” When Claude wouldn’t respond he added softly, “I just need to know if you’re okay.” The concern was etched into every line of his face, Claude was so full of self-loathing. He hated himself for the way he made Danny worry, hated himself for being in this position in the first place.

His chest ached, the entire situation was too much, “I’m fine Danny. Really.” He leaned in and kissed Danny again, gentle, just lips against lips; it was almost as if he could breathe Danny in. “Actually I’m going to go lay down, all the stuff with the trainers and the doctors, it’s exhausting.” He turned to leave but stopped himself, turning to look back at Danny, whispering, “Love you.” He almost didn’t hear Danny whisper back _moi aussi_.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep but when his eyes fluttered open he could see it was dark out, the only light in the room a desk lamp. Checking the clock he saw it was approaching midnight and Danny still hadn’t come to bed, Danny was always the first to turn in. Even before the boys on some nights. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stumbled into the living room, finding Danny sitting in an armchair, the tv off, a book abandoned across his lap. “Danny?” he asked softly, not wanting to startle the other man, “Are you coming to bed?”

Danny looked up as if only just noticing Claude’s presence, “I think we need to talk first.” Claude sat down in a daze, wondering if somehow Danny found out, and if it would be better for him to hear it from someone else, if it would allow Danny the time he needed for the idea to grow on him. “I got a text message from Pronger. He wanted to know why you were going to be out this season.” Danny looked up at him, a mix of fear and anger and betrayal, “I didn’t know what to tell him Claude. You said you were okay, but you are obviously not okay.”

He reached over to take Danny’s hand, “I am. I’m okay. I’m just going to miss a few months. Not the whole season. I need you to be okay with this. Please Danny, because I’m freaking out and I can’t do this without you.” He was dangerously close to crying, it was such a stereotype, hysterical and pregnant. He hated how cliché it was.

Moving closer to Claude, Danny was starting to look a little frantic, “Please Claude, whatever it is, we’ll get through it. I love you so much, don’t ever doubt that.”

Claude’s heart was pounding inside is chest, he had to take a breath before he hyperventilated, “Danny…” His eyes slipped shut, he couldn’t bear to see the look on Danny’s face as he choked out, “Baby, I’m pregnant.” The words felt awkward in his mouth, sounded as foreign to his ears. He couldn’t imagine how they sounded to Danny.

When Danny didn’t respond he peeled his eyes open slowly, Danny just looked dazed. “What?” He hadn’t moved, just stared at Claude as if waiting for the punch line, “I don’t… what?”

He felt the tears in his eyes, panic welling up in his chest, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. Danny, I swear I didn’t know. The doctor said it was too late to get rid of it. I’m too far along, I didn’t even know I could… you know… but I saw the ultrasound.” His hand clutched his stomach as he finished, “I saw our baby.”

Danny moved from his chair quickly, kneeling in front of Claude, he reached for both of his hands, squeezing them, “Why are you sorry, love? Do you, would you want to get rid of it? If you could.”

Claude looked down at him, heart so full with love for the other man, he had to be honest, he owed Danny that much, “I only asked because I know you don’t want anymore children, but as soon as I saw her, I fell in love with her.” He leaned into Danny, pressing their foreheads together, “I want to keep our baby.”

The tear weren’t Claude’s this time, Danny’s eyes shone as he let go of one of Claude’s hands to touch the swell of his belly. His hands were trembling and he wasn’t sure if Claude wanted to be touched but he couldn’t resist. The bulge was small but as soon as he touched he knew the doctors were right, Claude had their baby growing inside of him. “Her?” he asked in a whisper, “We’re having a little girl?” The tears were coming faster, streaming down his face, but he refused to let go of Claude to wipe them away.

All Claude could do was whisper another apology, refusing to meet Danny’s eyes, feeling ashamed as if there should have been something he could do to avoid this. “Don’t apologize.” He reached up to touch Claude’s jaw, tilting his head up so he could look into Claude’s eyes, “You have nothing to apologize for. I said that because I never thought we’d get the chance. I never thought either one of us could…” He leaned up and pressed his mouth into Claude’s, slipping both of his hands under the other man’s shirt, hands smoothing over his swollen belly, “There is nothing more I want in the world than to have a child with you. To have a little one with your hair and my eyes. And to have a girl… oh Claude. You’ve given me something that I’ve always dreamt of.” He pushed Claude’s shirt up, marveling at him, “I wouldn’t trade my boys for the world, but when we were having Cam, we both hoped that we’d have a little girl.”

Danny took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions, “You got to see her today?” he asked softly. Claude just bit his lower lip and nodded his head, so overwhelmed by everything Danny was saying, “Did you bring anything home? A picture or a disc?” Claude nodded again and stood up, reaching for Danny’s hand, his shirt falling back down to cover his belly, still unable to really form words.

He led Danny into their bedroom, pulling the little black and white picture from his drawer, it had the date and time across the bottom, along with the words, ‘Baby girl Giroux’. “There she is.” His words nearly inaudible as he handed over the picture, “Call me crazy, but I think she kind of looks like you.”

Danny accepted the paper and sat on the edge of the bed, the baby was nothing more than a gray blur, but it was _their_ gray blur. “We did it.” Danny said in awe, fingers tracing the shape of the baby, “We made a perfect little girl.” He pulled Claude down next to him, leaning in to kiss him softly, “I love you.” His hand settled on Claude’s stomach, “I love you both.”  
\---  
They scheduled the C-section for a three day break, Danny had wanted to take a few games off but Claude insisted that one of them needed to be working. Besides, he insisted, the boys will be here to help me out. Danny laughed so hard he almost turned red but Claude had faith in them.

The waiting room at the hospital was packed, Sylvie brought the boys, their parents and even some of their teammates were there. Danny was in wit Claude, clutching his hand. There was a screen between Claude and his belly so he couldn’t see the doctor cutting him open, but Danny could see everything. He was going green at the sight of blood and organs, he reminded himself that he was a hockey player, he was _tough_. When he heard the shrill cry of his little girl he gasped, his chest tightened and the tears welled in both men’s eyes. The doctor handed him a pair of tools and asked, “Do you want to cut the cord Daddy?” it wasn’t really a question.

As soon as the cord was cut and she was wrapped up in a blanket, handed to Danny. Danny couldn’t believe how gorgeous she was; tiny and screaming and still covered in Danny didn’t want to know what but to him, she was perfect. “Claude look,” he lowered her down so he could see as the doctor started closing Claude up, “can you believe we made something so beautiful?”

Claude reached out to touch her, his finger trailing down her arm, “Hi honey.” She just cried, her arms flailing as the nurse came to take her. She promised to bring her back as soon as Claude was able to hold her, neither of them wanted to see her go but they knew she needed to be cleaned up.

Pressing his forehead against Claude’s, whispering, “You did it baby. You did it. Our little girl is here.” He was so choked up, his voice was trembling, “I can’t wait for the boys to see her. They’re going to fall in love with her.” When they told the boys, Caelan and Carson were thrilled but Cameron cried, afraid he’d no longer be the baby of the family, would no longer be special. But over the months all three of the boys had grown excited at the prospect of a sister.

As soon as Claude was closed up they laid the baby on his chest, he held her closely, so grateful that he’d been able to keep her safe, that she’d made it to full-term. The nurse came in with a note pad, asking for the name on the birth certificate, they’d been debating for months, but when he looked into his daughter’s eyes, he knew. “Catherine.” He said with a smile, “Catherine Briere.”

“Grioux, right? Briere-Grioux.” Danny answered, looking between Claude and the nurse.

“No, just Briere.” He couldn’t pull is eyes away from his daughter, “I don’t want her to feel any different than the boys. Caelan, Carson, Cameron and Catherine Briere.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, “Your brothers are so excited to meet you. They’re kind of loud and crazy but they’re gonna love you almost as much as me and your daddy do.”

Claude and Catherine were transported back to the maternity ward where they were bombarded with guests. The boys all crowded around the bed, “I thought she was gonna have red hair like Claude.” Cam said with a curious glance from the baby to his father.

“It could lighten up, we’ll have to wait and see.” Danny said with a smile, ruffling his hand through Cam’s hair. He looked over at Caelan and Carson, “Do you guys want to hold her?”

Caelan’s eyes went huge, “No way, if I break her Claude’ll kill me.” He stepped back leaving Carson looking curiously at the baby.

Danny ushered Carson into a chair and laid the baby in his arms, he grinned bravely as Danny took a picture with is cellphone, “She’s kinda cool.” He looked back up at Danny with a huge smile, “Dad, did you show Claude what we bought for her?”

He handed a gift bag to Claude who pulled out a tiny orange onesie with the Flyer’s logo on it. Danny watched the smile spread “Sylvie took them shopping and this is what they picked out. It’s for her to wear home from the hospital.”

Claude looked up from the gift to Carson cuddling Catherine to his chest, to Caelan and Cameron looking at her in wonder, back up to the other proud daddy in the room, “It’s perfect Danny. All of it.”


End file.
